


My Ode To You

by battoff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - School Bands, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Non-binary character, Trans Character, more characters relationships and tags will be added as they are introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoff/pseuds/battoff
Summary: A story where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima don't go to the same high school, and how it affects them as well as the people around them.Update:Discontinued.





	1. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally have half of this work already written, it's just a matter of when chapters are going to be uploaded. Also, like my other works, there are trans and non-binary characters. Daichi, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi are trans guys and I'll tell y'all the character's gender as they're being introduced. Now, enjoy this useless band au.

_There was never quite a sound that could compare to the beauty of a piano and cello playing together. The bass and treble of both instruments always seemed to combine in such a way that it could calm anyone. They set soft, indulgent melodies loose, beckoning anyone close enough to hear them._

_Sweet notes filled the air, softly increasing in volume before breaking off. Tadashi opened his eyes to bring himself out of what felt like a trance. It always happened be that way when he played alongside the piano. He smiled up at Tsukishima with a determined glint in his eyes. “We’ll get it soon enough, Tsukki. Just you wait and see.” Tsukishima merely nodded in agreement. That was enough for him. “Tomorrow will be the day, I can just tell.” When his friend didn't respond to that specifically he didn't question it. Even when he noticed something off about Tsukishima. He thought nothing of it and continued chattering about the next_ recital.

 

…

 

Fingers snap in front of black eyes, bringing Tadashi back to the present. He looks down to spot Hinata pouting. “You're not playing! We have a recital in two days remember?” Tadashi doesn't respond but his mouth forms an o like he's forgotten. He hasn't. He never does. However, he gets distracted too often these days. “Hey,” Hinata says, “are you okay?”

Tadashi stares at his hands instead of Hinata. In one is his bow and the other props up his cello. “It's going to be my first performance in the second row.”

“So what? You're getting all jittery because more people are gonna see you? Stop being a dumb-dumb.”

Hinata blows a raspberry at Tadashi. “What he means to say is you'll do fine.” Daichi makes his way over to Tadashi which causes him to sit up a little straighter. “We wouldn't have moved you up a row if we didn't think you deserved it. You've really improved, Yamaguchi.” There's a few murmurs of agreement as Daichi pats him on the back.

His eyes move from Daichi’s smiling face to the sun setting just outside the band room's windows. “Ah, well when you put it like that…”

 

…

 

_Tsukishima shoved rumpled paper into Tadashi’s small hands. He floundered a bit to open it without tearing the thing. When he finally did succeed in flattening the paper, he found it was covered in notes far too advanced for his level. It was titled_ Ode to Joy _but he couldn't imagine even attempting to perform the composition in a manner that would cause him joy. But then Tsukishima was looking at him with an expression varying from the normal stoicism. It set something alight in him that made him grab his cello which was twice his size and place a bow against it. He didn't even flinch when all his notes came out garbled. He simply swooned when Tsukishima played a little longer than him on the piano._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love them unnecessary flashbacks. At some point there aren't going to be anymore flashbacks just because they're only in chapters to provide background information as to how and why Tsukishima and Yamaguchi aren't at the same school (among other things). But that's it for this chapter. Still don't know the day of the week I'm gonna update but it's cool.


	2. Contempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, I'm gonna actually post chapters with a week in between them like normal authors. 
> 
> Evil Kermit, already setting up the second chapter: Lol, what? 
> 
> I'm a weak being, okay? The first chapter was short anyways and so is this one. Suga and Ennoshita are both trans guys. Kageyama is non-binary and uses xe/xem pronouns. Hinata and Kageyama are dating, by the way, but it's a background relationship.

Tadashi has made a habit of playing his cello right before a recital even if he wasn't part of the main ensemble. It helped with whatever nervousness he needed to combat. And no matter what composition he was _actually_ supposed to know, he always went back to playing their song. Today is no different. His hands move without much thought, he doesn't even need to look at the first several pages of it anymore. He knows it too well. However, at a certain point his hand stutters in its movements so he stops entirely. Something stifling comes over him every single time he attempts to finish the song. It happens so often without fail he almost suspects a curse but he knows why he can never finish it. Even if he _does_ know the last few pages by heart with how many hours, days, years, he's pored over the composition as a whole.

“You still haven't learned it?” The voice comes from nowhere. It causes a sharp pain to set off in Tadashi’s heart. Half of him dreads who he thinks spoke, the other half wants to leap in glee.

His suspicions are proven correct when he turns to face the doorway only to find Tsukishima standing there. He's taller, nearly reaching the top of the doorway, with a school uniform on that Tadashi knows belongs to Nekoma High. _So that's where he went._ Tadashi wants to say he looks different, that he isn't at all what he was like in middle school, but he would be lying. His mouth ultimately turns sour at the sight of him so he puts away his cello, grabs the case, and walks past Tsukishima without saying a word.

His face doesn't betray anything when he gets into his seat next to Ennoshita. He doesn't flinch as the curtains draw or as the lights shine down on him. His face is devoid of expression when he stares at Tsukishima, dead in the eyes, and plays.

 

…

 

_“Excuse me.” Tadashi jumped out of his skin, he was so frightened. He whipped around to face a tall blond. He was surprised to find the blond was taller than most anyone he'd ever seen._

_The other boy cleared his throat which caught Tadashi’s attention, making him move out the way at record speed. It was when the boy passed him that he realized who'd spoken to him. He rushed to bow. “T-Thank you very m-m-much!”_

_“Huh? Do I know you?”_

_It hurt Tadashi a bit but he was determined to thank the boy. “You, um, you stood up t-to my bullies yest-yester-yes—”_

_“Yesterday,” the boy offered._

_“Yes! You're, uh, you're super cool!”_

_The boy blushed, fidgeting at the compliment. “It was nothing. Those kids are pathetic.” Tadashi beamed up at him. He couldn't have met someone so kind. “My name's Tsukishima Kei.”_

_“Mine’s Yama-guchi Tada-shi.” He found it infinitely easier to hold conversations with people if he restricted himself to two syllable words. If he didn't, his stuttering would surely end any of his hopes of talking to someone for more than a minute. He was always looking for a shorter version of people's names and he found it in Tsukishima’s sweater with its crescent moon sitting over his heart. “Can I call you Tsukki?”_

_Tsukishima shrugged, picking at imaginary lint. “I guess.” He peered at Tadashi over the rim of his glasses. “Are you going to tell me why you were looking into the band room?”_

_Tadashi’s mouth formed an o in shock. He'd been found out. “Ah, well, y-you see, I wanted to m-make some friends to be less lo-ne-ly.”_

_“Lonely,” Tsukishima softly corrected. Tadashi said nothing but beamed at how short the word was._

_“Lonely! Ah, but t-there’s scary kids in the, in the other rooms but band seemed s-safe,” he says, curling in on himself a bit._

_Tsukishima pursed his lips in thought. “I can show you some instruments. I have been wanting a cello player by my side.”_

 

…

 

Hinata jumps so high he almost hits the ceiling, he's so excited. “Yamaguchi, you were fantastic! It was like you were an entirely different person while you were up there.” He pretends to imitate the taller first-year by relaxing his body over an imaginary instrument. “Gah! I can't do it!” Kageyama’s laugh can be heard from where xe is in the hallway.

“It was nothing,” Tadashi says because that's all it was—nothing.

Suga shows up out of nowhere to wrap an arm around Tadashi. “If that's nothing by your standards, then I wanna see your something. Hinata’s right. You were amazing.” He grins at Tadashi. “How would you feel about performing a solo in our next competition? I know Daichi’s been trying to find someone to play it and you're just perfect.”

Tadashi has never performed a solo piece. The mere thought of it would simultaneously send joy and fear throughout his body, yet, now, he only feels a fierce determination. “I’ll do it.” Had he not seen Tsukishima watching him this recital, perhaps he would've thought twice. But he _had_ seen his old friend and now there's something akin to revenge burning in his veins. _I'll show him what he's missing._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yamaguchi is bitter. Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi. What's new? I am unoriginal but who cares?


	3. Double Take Into Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should've mentioned in, like, the first chapter that the point of view alternates between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The way you tell is by seeing if the chapter says Kei or Tadashi. Like this one's from Tsukishima's point of view. Also, trans woman Akiteru is my favorite headcanon. Kenma is agender and Kuroo is genderfluid. Kenma uses they/them pronouns and Kuroo uses ey/em.

_“Aki-nee,” Kei started, “when I'm older, I wanna be as good of a pianist as you.” He grinned at his older sister. Akiteru looked up from where she was reading her solo piece for her next recital._

_She snorted, turning Kei’s head away from her and towards the keyboard she kept in her room. “You won't be able to play nearly as well as me if you don't practice your own composition.” Kei complained while shoving Akiteru’s hands away. “And don't give me the same excuse again, Mister.”_

_He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. “But it doesn't sound right.” She was very tempted to flick Kei’s nose but she settled on rolling her eyes at her younger brother. “Hey! It's true.”_

_“It doesn't sound right because you don't practice, Kei,” she says, rubbing at her eyes. “Listen, you can't expect something to get better unless you try to make it better. Got it?”_

_Kei made it seem like he was mulling over his sister's words. However, after several minutes he just gave her a toothy grin and shouted, “Nope!”_

_Akiteru did an odd screech before dragging him into a noogie. “You little—!”_

 

…

 

Loud voices fill the band room as soon as Nekomata announces that practice was done for the day. Kei honestly couldn't care less what time practice ended any other day. Today's different, though. Today is the day that Kei is going to swallow his pride and ask for a favor. He makes his way over to Kenma. They're putting away their viola, most likely excited to go home to their game consoles. “Kozume-san?”

They freeze where they're sitting before turning slowly to face Kei. “Oh, Tsukishima, is there a problem?”

“No,” he shakes his head, “no problem. I just had a request.” Kenma has a hesitant face but nods for Kei to proceed. “Do you perhaps have the schedule of our next recital?”

They purse their lips then reach into their school bag for a folder. “I'm pretty sure we have a recital at Karasuno in three days.” Kei’s skin prickles oddly at how specific they are. “That's what you wanted to know, right?” His eyes focus on his shoes and Kenma hums. “So I was right.”

“Right about what Kenma?” Kuroo is suddenly standing very close to the both of them. It makes Kei uncomfortable. He doesn't want anyone else in his business. He barely got himself to ask Kenma.

“About how Tsukishima really enjoys strawberries,” they say as they grab their stuff to leave. Kuroo follows after them with surprised chatter.

“Wait!” Both Kuroo and Kenma turn around, quite surprised at Kei’s outburst. “I would really appreciate it, Kuroo-san, if you let me have a solo at our next recital.” His hands are shaking and he's aware that people are staring at the three of them but he can't stand down.

Kuroo blinks once, twice, a third time before grinning widely. “Oya? What's this? Tsukishima is actually interested in a recital?” Ey snickers then goes to the door. Kei feels his heart sink to his stomach when he realizes this is eir way of saying no. “Well, Tsukishima seems really serious about this so who am I to stop him?” He can't help the little gasp that escapes him as he gets the solo. He's surprised that his entire being feels giddy, he doesn't even care if he looks ridiculous right now. He has a chance to make amends and he'd regret it if he didn't take it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just gonna post a chapter whenever I have time in the day for it. I have no patience plus half of the work is written already. I don't think anyone's complaining unless they hate my shit. But, yeah. More self-indulgent shit coming your way, comrades.


	4. The Problem Is When They Can't Be Missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would you believe me if I said I actually had this written before the last chapter was even posted, I just never got around to posting this one. Whoops. Anyways, I'm gonna upload another chapter right after this one in case I forget again. Ukai is a trans man. This chapter is from Yamaguchi's point of view. Enjoy comrades.

_Bright lights shown down on Tadashi. They made him perspire. Although, that was partially due to his nervousness. His first recital with Tsukishima, his new friend. How well he performed would make or break their friendship, he just knew it. He had to play to the best of his ability. No, he had to play better than that._

_His inner turmoil was brought to a temporary halt when Tsukishima struck a key. The note reverberated so sweetly in his head he couldn't help but put bow to string and perform. If it was for Tsukishima he would go above and beyond._

 

…

 

Once again, bright lights shine down on Tadashi. This time he's sweating for a different reason, though. Tsukishima found him again as he was walking towards the stage. Just the sight of the blond made him furious. His skin still feels heated from the encounter. He tries not to let it affect him but he physically feels the pain as he starts off on the wrong note. He quickly fixes his approach to play the correct song. It's too late, however, for Ukai’s eyes burn holes into his back. They promise a lecture as soon as Tadashi walks off the stage. He doesn't let the thought linger long, focusing on the composition.

 

…

 

_Tears flowed freely down Tadashi’s face as soon as the instructor left him alone. He had been asked to stay back for a talk. His hands clutched the bow like a lifeline. “How could I think that I could do this? I can't do this.”_

_“Says who?” He whipped around in his seat to see Tsukishima standing in the doorway. He was holding both of their backpacks, having grabbed them while Tadashi was held back. He wasn't going to walk home without the other boy. “Sounds a lot like you're mimicking,” he said while giving Tadashi a judgemental stare that didn't help his friend's anxiety. “That's not a good trait.”_

_Tadashi forced his eyes to look away from Tsukishima. His lips wobbled as he tried not to cry in front of Tsukishima. He didn't need Tsukishima thinking he was pathetic, too. “I'm just no good, Tsukki. You s-should get a n-new cello play-pl-pla—”_

_“Player?” Tadashi nodded, tears starting to well up. Tsukishima walked over until he stood in front of Tadashi. “If you think I'm going to leave just because you need a little more time practicing, then you're wrong.” His hands reached out to wipe away the streaks on Tadashi’s skin. One of them moved down to grab the other's hand. “You better believe I'm not going to perform with another cellist if I have anything to say about it. So let's go home, yeah?”_

_Tadashi stared up at Tsukishima with wide eyes before the tears came at full force. He rushed forward to wrap one of his arms around his friend’s torso. It barely reached the middle of his spine but that didn't matter. He simply cried and cried as Tsukishima held him._

 

…

 

As soon as he's behind the curtain Ukai stomps his way over to Tadashi who cowers slightly. Ukai is furious—anyone backstage can tell. “Yamagu—”

Ennoshita slides in front of Tadashi seemingly from out of nowhere. His arms are open like he's creating a barrier. “He gets it! If anyone gets it,” his face is both sad and stern, “it's him.” His arms stay the way they are until Ukai grunts in acknowledgment, mumbling something about watching Nekoma’s recital then turning away. He droops some like a wilted flower and Tadashi can't help but feel a little bad for him. Tadashi wouldn't be surprised if Ennoshita admitted that he was also talking about himself. He doesn't, though, just gives Tadashi a thumbs up before leaving to grab his violin.

Tadashi appreciates the second-year’s kindness. It fills him with determination to continue trying his best even if he made a mistake. But the only reason he messed up his first solo was because Tsukishima had been on Tadashi’s mind. He can't forgive him after this. If it's Tsukishima, he will show him that what he left is worth something.

 

 


	5. Tone Down the Musical Self-Expression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yaku and Lev are in this chapter for, like, two seconds but still. Yaku is a trans guy and Lev is genderfluid. This chapter is from Tsukishima's perspective.

Watching Yamaguchi nearly start playing their song sets something off in Kei. It lights his nerves on fire. He bounces his foot anxiously while he waits for his solo to come around. Yaku taps him, bringing his attention down. “Calm down, you look like you need to take a shit. Makes _Lev_ need to.”

“Sorry,” is all he mumbles but it's half-hearted. He's too overwhelmed and excited to be apologetic. Yaku probably realizes that because he leaves him be after groaning about annoying first-years. Again, he's alone to his thoughts. For the life of him, he can't get the image of Yamaguchi playing out of his head. Yamaguchi just looked so relaxed, almost ethereal, like playing the cello was second nature to him. Kei can't wait to show ~~his friend~~ Yamaguchi what he's learned.

 

…

 

_Kei held his head in his hands, a pounding resonated in his poor skull. A hand rubbed his back. He didn't have it in him to tell Akiteru to leave him alone. They hadn't talked since he found out that she had been lying to him. Since he saw her in the crowd during a recital when she should have been playing the piano instead of someone with black hair and wild eyes._

_She never made an effort to talk to him either, holing herself in her room to sob until her voice turned hoarse. But she sat next to him then as he put himself as far away from the letter as he could on his bed. “I don't want to go, Akiteru.”_

_She didn't say anything at first, just looking at her brother. Then she sighed, moving her gaze to the picture of Yamaguchi and Kei that sat on his nightstand. She picked it up and traced their smiles. “‘I don't want to leave him.’” Akiteru looked back at Kei when she felt him tense. “That's what you actually wanna say, right?” He didn't respond so she took that as an affirmative. “You know, Kei, if he's really your best friend, then you'll tell him. If he's really your best friend, then he'll understand your want to better yourself. You're not children anymore. Both you must've realized somewhere along the way that you weren't going to stay on the same path all your lives. But if you care about Tadashi at all, you'll tell him.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 to 10 how in love is Tsukishima? 12. 
> 
> On the other hand; on a scale of 1 to 10 how fucked up is Yamaguchi gonna be in the next chapter? 11. 
> 
> :)


	6. Public Restrooms Are Where It's Happening

The entire Karasuno band, which admittedly isn't very large in the first place, sits together in the audience to watch Nekoma perform. Hinata bounces in his seat between Tadashi and Kageyama. “They came to watch us before at our last recital, right? I wonder if they're intimidated by us.”

While the thought of Tsukishima being intimidated is quite laughable, Tadashi keeps his laughter to himself. The same, however, cannot be said for Kageyama who snorts so loudly that people from all the way in the back row shoosh xem. Xe wipes away tears that xe swears are imaginary. “Idiot Hinata. Nekoma High doesn't underestimate anyone, that's all. They do this with any school's band that they have competitions against.”

Hinata pouts at xyr teasing, thrusting them into _another_ argument like they always do. Then Daichi tells us to be quiet because the second recital is about to begin. Tadashi’s heart races some as he notices that Nekoma’s band doesn't have a cellist. He curses himself for caring about something so ridiculous. Turning his attention to the recital, he finds that it's already time for their solo piece. Tsukishima bows to the audience before sitting at the bench. His breath hitches as Tsukishima starts playing _Ode to Joy_. _Why is he performing our song_ , Tadashi asks himself but it doesn’t matter. He can tell tears are already leaving streaks on his face. He can't listen to the end of it, not by Tsukishima, so he rushes out the auditorium doors without a single word.

 

…

 

_“I don't want to be friends anymore,” Tsukishima told him. The sentence struck Tadashi cold despite the fact that there was a blistering heat that particular spring. His throat felt tight, mouth, dry, but overall he felt cold. When Tsukishima asked Tadashi to talk, he never would have imagined that his friend would say_ that _._

_It was primary school all over again. He almost didn't want to respond since he just knew if he spoke his stutter would be there. He hadn't been conscious of it for years because Tsukishima didn't mind and if his friend didn't mind, then why should he care about it. But, then, Tsukishima didn't want to be friends anymore. “Tsukki? W-Wh—”_

_Tsukishima cut Tadashi off instead of saying the word for him. “I don't have to explain myself to you, Yamaguchi. We're not children anymore. You must've realized somewhere along the way that we weren't going to stay on the same path all our lives.” He turned around like he was going to leave._

_“You s-said we were g-gonna be great. You said toget-tog-togeth—” Tadashi swallowed a sob so he could speak. Obviously Tsukishima wasn't going to help him anymore. “Together! Was that a lie, too?”_

_For the longest time Tsukishima didn't say anything, he simply stood in the doorway as if he was debating something. “If you don't like that idea, then you should get a new friend. Maybe you'll get better at finding good ones.” And with that Tsukishima was out of Tadashi’s life._

 

…

 

Hyperventilating in a bathroom stall is never a good thing. Especially when the bathrooms don't smell particularly nice. Tadashi doesn't care, though. Anywhere where no one can see him sobbing like a child is fine by him. He doesn't know how long he's in the stall but he assumes it's quite a while because Kageyama sounds panicked when xe barges into the bathroom. “Yamaguchi? You in here?” Xe takes several steps, xyr shoes squeaking on the tile floor when xe squats to check under the stalls. A relieved noise comes presumably from xem. “Hinata! He's in here.”

The door slams open again. “Yamaguchi? Buddy? Pal? Friend o’ mine, are you okay? Please come out, we've been worried sick about you. Everyone has.” His head thumps against the stall door like he's resting against it. “Please.”

Tadashi’s heart clenches at Hinata’s tone. He feels bad for putting his friends through such a panic. Shaky fingers unlock the door and he watches Hinata barely catch himself from falling. He tries to laugh but it gets caught in his throat, turning into a whine. Hinata looks at him for a second before he's hugging him tight like he's going to run off again. He won't. He'd much rather be with these two band idiots. _Honestly? Fuck Tsukishima._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love public panic attacks, am I right? No? Okay. Anyways, there weren't any characters introduced in this chapter so I didn't see a reason to do a note in the beginning. But yeah, this was from Yamaguchi's point of view and so will the next chapter.


	7. Affectionate Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't posted anything in a while. Whoops. I've had this written up for the longest time but whatever. Kageyama is non-binary and xe's dating Hinata if you can't tell by the end of the chapter.

**Tsukishima:** did you enjoy my solo

 

Tadashi’s bright screen blinds him as he squints at the text. He didn't even notice the text until after he had gotten home. The text came after Nekoma finished their performance if Tadashi did the math right. The longer he stares at the glaringly bright text, the angrier he gets. _Not only does he leave_ , he thinks, _but he also has to make sure I know he's over our friendship._ He puts his phone in his bedside table’s drawer before laying down. He isn't going to indulge Tsukishima anymore and the only way he can do that is if he doesn't let Tsukishima affect him from then on.

 

…

 

**Tsukishima:** inuoka is being super loud my head hurts i hope youre having a better morning than i am

 

The message comes right after Tadashi’s first class. He's in the middle of walking with Yachi to their next class when his phone vibrates in his pocket. It ticks him off to see yet another message from Tsukishima. Everyday, he receives a message in the morning, several during school, and one right before he goes to bed. It irritates him more that the blond is trying to sound nice now. He can't let it get to him, though. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Tsukishima get the better of him.

“Is something wrong Yamaguchi-kun?” Yachi doesn't stop in the middle of the hallway but he can tell that she's concerned by the way she turns her body towards his as she speaks.

He puts his phone back into his pocket, grinning to put her at ease. “I’m fine Yacchan, fantastic even.” That gets a smile out of his friend. They part ways as soon as they enter their classroom. Tadashi settles down in his seat and pushes the random texts out of his mind for the time being.

 

…

 

**Tsukishima:** i bought myself strawberry shortcake for lunch

**Tsukishima:** are you having a healthier lunch than i am

 

“Give your poor phone a break, Yamaguchi. It's done nothing wrong.” Hinata taps Tadashi’s shin with one of his feet from where he's sitting. Kageyama nods in agreement, trying to grab Hinata’s bento. Xe is denied like usual as xyr hand is pushed away. “What’re you even looking at so intensely,” he says while offering Kageyama a vegetable with his cat chopsticks.

Tadashi huffs in annoyance and puts his phone down to open his own bento. He shoves rice into his mouth to make up for the time he lost while he was staring at his phone. “‘S Stupid.” Hinata rolls his eyes. It's his way of telling Tadashi to just spit it out. “Tsukishima is being an asshole. He's been bothering me ever since the recital with messages. It's been more bothersome than anything else but still.”

Hinata makes a grabbing motion towards Tadashi’s phone. Tadashi unlocks it before handing it to him. He reads the texts for several minutes, all the while feeding Kageyama. He seriously has feeding xem down to a science. Xe reads over his shoulder, too, and follows his hand as he gives Tadashi the phone. “And you say he's being mean about it?”

Tadashi’s skin prickles at the doubt in Hinata’s tone. “You don't see it?” Hinata and Kageyama share a look. “He's being a complete jerk. Asking me how my morning is, what I'm having for lunch, wishing me a good night, texting me like we're still friends— ugh! It gets me so heated.” Neither Hinata nor Kageyama respond to Tadashi as he rants about Tsukishima. They simply nod along while sharing glances like they get something he doesn't.


End file.
